


He’s My Brother

by campanellis



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sam is a Good Brother, michael is only mentioned - Freeform, so don’t judge too much pls, this is my first lost boys fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campanellis/pseuds/campanellis
Summary: Sam explains to the Frog brothers why he can’t just kill Michael.
Relationships: Sam Emerson & Alan Frog, Sam Emerson & Edgar Frog, Sam Emerson & Michael Emerson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	He’s My Brother

More than once the past few days, Sam had found himself resisting the urge to pinch himself. Maybe he’d wake up, and he’d find that everything that had happened since they moved here was just some sort of twisted dream.

But when he found himself actually following through on this _,_ all it did was cement the fact that his brother was _,_ in fact, a vampire. 

_And_ that Sam had incredibly low pain tolerance. 

The urge to do this again grew even stronger as he salvaged for supplies with the Frog brothers, Edgar and Alan. Supplies that would be used to fight _actual,_ real life blood suckers! How _insane_ does _that_ sound? It’s really no wonder his mom hadn’t believed a word he said. 

“I still think you should just kill him, would make this a whole lot easier.” Edgar gruffled as they loaded up a cart full of garlic, ignoring the questioning looks from the shoppers around them.

“I _told_ you, I can’t do that! He’s my brother. And he hasn’t sucked on any necks yet, alright? We can still save him, there’s still time.” 

The two other boys raised their eyebrows, clearly not completely convinced.

“...What if we can’t find the head vampire? You just gonna let your brother feed off of ya?” Alan continued, making Sam let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Look, man. We’re _going_ to find out who the head vampire is! No if’s, whats, or buts about it. What if it was one of you? Would you be able to just kill each other?”

The two brothers looked at each other, and then back at Sam. Their faces seemed almost bemused, as if they couldn’t believe he had asked such an unbelievably silly question.

“Sorry, but neither of us are stupid enough to drink some random guys blood. We don’t have to worry about that.” 

Sam huffed at Edgars response, not completely certain of that. It couldn’t be _that_ hard for a vampire to force you to do something, it could happen to anyone. But, he decided against voicing this, not wanting to get the two boys started on how they are _“professional hunters’_ and _“know what they are doing.”_

“Hey! he’s not— okay, maybe he _is_ a little stupid, but that doesn’t matter. He’s my brother. No matter how dumb he is, or how bad his breath smells. I love him, alright? We’re family. So if you two wanna back out, that’s fine. But I'm not stopping until my brother is un-bloodsucker-fied.” 

He tried his best to sound confident and sure of himself, but he had to admit, he was terrified. And he’d be even _more_ terrified if they decided to ditch him now, and leave him alone to face a bunch of angry, sharp-toothed monsters. 

Thankfully, they seemed satisfied enough with this answer, nodding quietly in unison as they finally made it out of the store. 

It was going to be a _very_ long night, that was certain. But knowing that he wasn’t going to be going through it alone made Sam feel a bit better. 

He reminded himself to thank the Frog brothers later— well, if there _was_ a later. All Sam could do now was hope. 


End file.
